Hayley Williams
Hayley Williams was born December 27, 1988 in Meridian, Mississippi. When she was a teenager, she moved to Tennessee. She is the lead singer for the American pop-punk band Paramore. She has contributed to songs for the soundtracks of major film franchises like Transformers and Twilight. She has also graced the covers of magazines like Kerrang!, Spin and Cosmo. 'Paramore' Hayley Williams was signed to a record deal with Atlantic when she was fourteen years old. Initially, she was supposed to be a solo artist, but Hayley wanted to be in an alternative pop-rock band and objected to their suggestions. From there, Paramore was formed with Jeremy Davis and Zac and Josh Farro, the latter brothers friends she had met while attending private school. Jason Bynum would later be added to the mix. Paramore's music was initially supposed to come out through Atlantic, but they went through a smaller label, Fueled by Ramen, instead. Jeremy Davis would leave the band in 2004. Their first album, titled All We Know Is Falling, was released in 2005. Hayley spoke of Jeremy's departure as being a theme of the album, including the empty red couch in the cover imagery. They replaced Jeremy Davis with John Hembree. Touring took them to the 2005 Warped Tour, along with other venues. While All We Know Is Falling debuted well on the Billboard Heatseekers chart, the singles didn't chart as well. Three singles were released from All We Know Is Falling: "Pressure", "All We Know" and "Emergency." Hunter Lamb would replace Jason Bynum on bass. In 2006, Paramore would record an acoustic cover of the Foo Fighters song "My Hero" for the Sound of Superman ''soundtrack. In 2007, Hunter Lamb left the group and Paramore continued as a quartet. ''Kerrang! magazine voted them the "Best New Band" of 2007 and Hayley came in second place for the hottest female lead singer. That year, Hayley took exception to an article published by Kerrang!, which placed its entire focus of the band on her, something she has objected to several times. Taylor York would join Paramore in 2007 in time for them to record their pivotal album Riot! The album would debut at number twenty on the Billboard charts. The first single from the album was "Misery Business". Summer would have Paramore making their third appearance on the Warped Tour. Other singles released from'' Riot!'' were "Crushcrushcrush", "Hallelujah" and "That's What You Get". They were nominated for the Grammy for Best New Artist, but lost out to Amy Winehouse. In 2008, Paramore postponed several concerts due to personal friction within the band. Fans began speculating about the future of the band, stemming from Josh Farro's anger at the media directing all their attention at Hayley. These issues would come to a head again.Their relationship came to an end. In 2008, Hayley announced that Paramore was working on their next album. They were featured with two songs contributing to the Twilight ''soundtrack, the songs "Decode" and "I Caught Myself". The global phenomenon of ''Twilight pushed them further into superstardom, as more and more people became familiar with their music. Also, in 2008, Paramore would release their live-CD-DVD concert The Final Riot! In 2009 it was announced that Paramore would be touring with No Doubt, a band that Paramore has been compared to a lot. They finished recording their third album, Brand New Eyes and dropped their first single "Ignorance" to radio. "The Only Exception" was a single that became immensely popular, even being covered on the TV show Glee. Other singles included "Be Careful", "Playing God", and "Brick By Boring Brick". In December 2010, issues with the Farro brothers had reached a boiling point, as Hayley and Taylor York announced that Josh and Zac Farro were leaving the band. It became a little nasty, with Josh Farro posting a scathing blog, pointing the finger at Hayley and claiming that the rest of the band were "riding the coattails of Hayley's dream." In response, the remaining members of Paramore did an MTV interview titled The Last Word. '' Hayley confirmed that despite the departure of the Farro brothers, that Paramore would keep going, and would strive to release some new music in 2011. In June 2011, they released the single "Monster", from the ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon soundtrack. Paramore launched it eponymous album Paramore ''in 2013, their fifth album ''After Laughter was released in 2017. 'Facts' *Hayley's Twitter handle is Yelyahwilliams, her first name spelled backwards *She is friends with WWE Superstar CM Punk *One of Hayley's best friends is Taylor Swift *Hayley has appeared at Taylor Swift's concert, the duo performing Paramore's hit "That's What You Get" *Hayley is married with New Found Glory guitarist Chad Gilbert. *Hayley was previously in a relationship with ex-Paramore guitarist Josh Farro, who was also her songwriting partner. *Hayley has a tattoo of a cross on her right thigh. Hayley identifies herself as Christian *Hayley performed a solo song on the Jennifer's Body soundtrack titled "Teenagers". *Hayley was featured on the track "Airplanes" by rapper B.O.B. *According to Hayley, the name Paramore came from the maiden name of one of their original bass player's mothers. *In 2007, Hayley Williams was named by Kerrang! Magazine readers as the second hottest female in rock. She lost to Evanescence's Amy Lee. *Hayley has named her musical influences as Robert Smith of the Cure and Etta James Category:America Category:Paramore Category:Pop-Punk Category:Warped